


解渴（七）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	解渴（七）

张云雷要出门的时候照理去杨九郎那汇报。其实每次想出门不过是想去周家，杨九郎一开始带着他去后来也就随他去了，有时来个突击检查张云雷都好端端的待在在周家，没自己瞎跑过。  
杨九郎喊他换件厚的去，这天指不定什么时候就要落雪了。  
张云雷出了门往山上去，和王伟会合。王伟是有手机的，在一道沟却十有八九打不出去。两个人约了来山上是想着山顶信号好，没准能打出去。  
张云雷的手刚搭上王伟的手机就被王伟攥住了。  
“云雷，可是你答应我的，就和家里人报个平安，不许喊他们来救你。”  
张云雷忙不迭的点头，电话号码输进去，拨出去，通了。几乎是一瞬间，张云雷的泪就涌出了眼眶。母亲的声音在千里之外传来，有些沧桑沙哑。  
“喂，喂，谁呀？”  
张云雷张了张嘴，喊：“妈…”  
“是磊磊吗…磊磊…是你…”  
话说到这不甚清晰，逐渐没了声音。张云雷跪在地上疯了似的攥着手机喊人，喊爸妈，哭的撕心裂肺。  
他不是不伤心，不是不绝望，他拿倔强筑起一道保护自己的城郭，却在父母的殷切呼唤中土崩瓦解。  
手机被人从手心中抽走，王伟的手搭在张云雷消瘦的肩膀上。  
“云雷，信号已经断了。正常，能打出去已经很不容易了。”  
张云雷抓住王伟的手，仰头看他，“你带我出去好不好？咱俩一起出去好不好…”  
王伟激动的不行，手都是抖的。  
“云雷，你…你真愿意跟我吗？”  
张云雷一点头，泪就往下落。  
“我愿意…你带我出去，我就跟你。”  
张云雷让王伟压着脱衣服的时候整个人是蒙的，他脑子里一团浆糊，不知作何反应。王伟咬着他颈间的皮肤说：“你要真想跟我，咱俩得先把事办了。”  
王伟的嘴从颈上挪到张云雷的唇上，张云雷下意识的紧抿双唇，躲开王伟的吻。  
“不能在这！”  
“我的亲亲宝贝，我可等不了，你不也等不了吗？咱俩抓紧办完事，我下午就带你跑。”  
办完事？办完事还能带我跑你就是傻逼了。张云雷知道，王伟没指望了。  
挣扎中他被抽了一个耳光，鼻腔热乎乎的。  
“操你妈的跟老子这装什么清纯大学生呢？大学生咋，照样给我们操，给我们生孩子。光想占便宜不想出力，哪那么好的事？！”  
张云雷穿着杨九郎的裤子，有些不合身，得扎着腰带才能把裤子卡在胯骨上。王伟把腰带一抽，就扒了张云雷的裤子。  
“别！”张云雷这才算真害怕了，“柱子…我…我不想走了，你放过我吧…”  
王伟狞笑一声把张云雷已经因为挣扎而伤了指甲的手摁在头顶。  
“晚了，你跑不跑爷今天都得干你。”  
王伟单手褪下裤子，已经勃起的阴茎弹了出来，狰狞的昂着头。  
杨九郎看见周九良带着孟鹤堂进门的时候就知道张云雷跑了，拿了张云雷的衣服给黑狗闻了顺着味跑出门，路上碰见了村长，拢了几个人一起往山上去了。  
王伟俯身的时候张云雷在耳鸣中听见了狗叫。  
杨九郎家里的黑狗冲上来时候王伟已经掰开了张云雷的腿。  
绝处逢生，可能就是这种感觉吧。张云雷想。  
杨九郎脱了外套把衣衫不整的他裹起来，提上裤子。一起跟着来的人很快把王伟绑了。  
“叔…叔，不是我…我没强他，是他自己乐意跟我，他，他跟我说杨老九对他不好，想跟我…”  
被王伟喊叔的中年男人看了看一旁站都站不起来的张云雷，缓缓开口：“这个坤泽…一开始是吴家的媳妇吧？”  
“是，”杨九郎如实答到，“我从吴家接过来的。”  
“现在又要跟人家柱子。”  
“我没想跟他！”张云雷瞪圆了眼睛。准确的来说，他谁也没想跟。  
“操，臭婊子，哭哭啼啼喊我哥哥要我带你走的不是你？”  
村长看了看气急败坏的柱子，又看向被杨九郎抱在怀里的张云雷，说：“九郎你这事办的不地道。之前吴婆娘也来找过我，人家吴傻子娶个媳妇不容易，今天出了这事，干脆就把他给吴家还回去。”  
“他不能回去。”杨九郎说。  
村长笑了一声，把烟蒂扔到地上踩灭。  
“你抢了人，还有理了？村子里这几个乾元就你蹦哒的最欢。怎么，要走你爷爷的老路？你们杨家也是有意思，偷人是你们家的家训吗？”  
张云雷痛呼了一声，杨九郎搭在他手臂上的手骤然收紧，几乎要捏碎他的手骨。  
“我没偷人！”张云雷说，离开杨九郎的怀抱挣扎着站起来。“我要是偷人，不至于伤成这样。”  
张云雷冷笑一声，“一道沟那么多坤泽，怎么来的村长您心知肚明，跑是常有的事，可要是村里有人帮着，一道沟以后会有多少人丢了媳妇？”  
拐来的坤泽是全村的共同财产，共同保护是规矩，王伟答应帮张云雷跑出去就是坏了规矩，撕了一道沟的遮羞布。  
王伟一下子慌了，磕磕巴巴的解释：“不，叔，我就哄他玩的，我往哪跑啊，我跑出去得饿死…”  
“闭嘴！”村长呵斥一声，“还嫌自个不够丢人？都散了，回家去，杨老九以后看好你家的人。王伟，你跟我走。”  
这是什么狗屁处理结果，王伟是村长的远房亲戚，村长护短护的明目张胆，这放在多年前要沉塘的罪名居然就这么不了了之了。  
村长带着人往山下走，孟鹤堂扑过去把张云雷护在怀里，跟杨九郎求情：“杨大哥…好好说话，别打他。”  
杨九郎把张云雷从孟鹤堂怀里扒下来，拿手帕抹了张云雷的鼻血，说：“我不打他。”  
转而又和周九良道谢。  
“天不早了，家里吃点。”  
“不了，今天都累了，各回各家吧。”  
杨九郎问张云雷能不能走，张云雷不知道怎么面对杨九郎，讷讷的点点头。  
杨九郎刚抬腿往山下走又让张云雷喊住了。  
“你还是…背我吧。”  
杨九郎回头看他，衣服撕了，脸上还挂着血痕，指甲裂了两个，同第一次见面时一般狼狈。  
杨九郎蹲下的时候后颈一凉，还没来得及回头张云雷就趴到了他背上。  
“还有脸哭？”杨九郎边说边把人背起来，拖着屁股往上背了背。  
“我只是想回家。”张云雷说，声音细若蚊蝇，“杨九郎…谁没有亲人？谁没有爸妈？”  
杨九郎的喉结上下滚了滚，抬头看天，一只飞鸟穿过云间。  
张云雷来吻杨九郎的唇的时候杨九郎是僵的。手臂紧贴着身侧，不知道往哪放。张云雷的吻很温柔，一下下的，轻允杨九郎的唇。  
杨九郎的手放在张云雷的脸上，却不舍得推开，轻轻蹭着，温柔而眷恋。  
后颈的抑制贴被张云雷一把撕下，alpha独有的信息素席卷而来。张云雷的额头抵着杨九郎的额头，说话时呼出的气灼热逼人。  
“别给我用抑制剂了。”  
杨九郎把人抱起来压到炕上，“疯了？”  
张云雷的手搭上杨九郎的后颈，一点点压向自己。  
“日子太难熬了。”  
虽然强扭的瓜不甜，但远水解不了近渴。  
“拉窗帘。”张云雷拍了拍杨九郎光裸的背。  
杨九郎暂时离开omega柔软的身体，拉个窗帘的功夫张云雷的手从背后绕上来解他的腰带。杨九郎握住那只手转身把人重新压到炕上。  
张云雷瞧着性急，身体却干涩僵硬。杨九郎一只手去攥张云雷含羞带怯的性器一只手抚摸omega最脆弱的后颈。  
“有凡士林吗？”张云雷问。  
有了润滑，后面的小穴才肯迎客，杨九郎轻吻张云雷紧闭的眼皮，两指在甬道里开拓探寻。  
“我…之前，没有过。”杨九郎磕磕巴巴的开口，正好胡乱摸到了那一点。张云雷一个哆嗦睁开了眼睛，又惊又气。  
俩处在这玩嘛呢？  
“没事…”张云雷分开腿盘上杨九郎的腰，“你先进来。”  
龟头破开秘境向深处造访，沿着窄径前进，撑开每一寸褶皱。杨九郎的汗滴在张云雷的脸上下滑，和张云雷的泪混在一起下坠。  
传统的传道士体位，杨九郎的手撑在张云雷身侧，表情严肃的像是完成什么艰巨任务。  
张云雷不想两个人对着皱眉，压着杨九郎的后颈索吻。  
“什么感觉？”张云雷问他。  
“湿，热，紧。”  
像一个潮湿温暖的怀抱。  
杨九郎每吐出一个字就往里深顶一次。张云雷让他捅的直哆嗦，两条长腿用力夹着杨九郎的腰。  
“你疼吗？”杨九郎问他。  
张云雷摇了摇头，“一开始疼。啊…操，你…你往刚才那地儿去去…”  
杨九郎天赋异禀，很快掌握了知识点。张云雷抓着他的手臂带着哭腔喊他慢点，杨九郎咬着张云雷的左乳说他撒谎，他明明很舒服，下面直愣愣的抵着自己的小腹。  
再往深处去就是一片软肉，张云雷比杨九郎更早意识到这是自己的宫口。  
“别！”张云雷惊叫出声，拿手推杨九郎的小腹。  
“九郎…你还没咬我呢。”  
杨九郎充耳不闻，执拗的要闯进那处隐秘的暖阁。  
张云雷哭的厉害，说话打着哭嗝。  
“别…我疼，杨九郎，真的好疼…”  
杨九郎终于停下动作，把人从炕上托着后背捞起来咬上张云雷的后颈，缓慢而坚定的注入自己的信息素。张云雷射了，杨九郎抵着张云雷的额头紧随着把精液射在了张云雷的腿根上。  
外面阳光还是明晃晃的，两个人赤条条的搂在一起接吻。  
“杨九郎，”张云雷闭着眼睛，话轻的像呓语。“你知不知道自己的信息素是海洋？”  
“杨九郎，你见过海吗？”  
杨九郎说没有。  
“我带你去看好吗？”  
杨九郎去亲张云雷已经阖上的眼皮，没说话。  
  
——tbc


End file.
